Pfütze
by idril.tinuviel
Summary: Remus und Sirius haben einen Streit, nachdem Harry mit ihnen über Snapes schlimmste Einnerung gesprochen hat. One-Shot, RLSB angedeutet,


**Pfütze**

Remus stand in der schummerigen Küche, die sich im Keller von Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 befand, und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass das Wasser auf dem Herd anfing zu kochen. Er lehnte schwer gegen den dunklen Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes und versuchte das fürchterlich laute Geräusch seines eigenen Atems zu ignorieren.  
Jedoch war er wenig erfolgreich, und die schwer lastende Stille des restlichen Hauses verstärkte seine Unruhe nur noch mehr, denn sogar das Feuer im Ofen schien stumm geworden zu sein. Sirius hatte seid den Geschehnissen vom vorherigen Tag kein ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Harry hatte sie mit Flohpulver kontaktiert und nach Antworten auf seine Fragen verlangt, nachdem er Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung in einem Denkarium gesehen hatte. Sirius, allen Erwartungen Remus' zum trotz, war ungewöhnlich ruhig geblieben, als sie versuchten das Bild, das Harry von seinem Vater hatte, noch zu retten. 

Nachdem Harry schon lange aus dem Feuer verschwunden war blieb Sirius immer noch still, war in sich gekehrt, sein Gesicht verriet nichts über seine Gefühle, wie er am entgegen gesetzten Ende des Tisches saß und vor sich hin starrte.

Remus hätte es besser wissen sollen, als genau in diesem Moment nachzufragen. „Macht dir das was aus?", fragte Remus leise Sirius, der mit seinen Augen einen Punkt irgendwo über Remus' Kopf zu fixieren schien. 

„Was meinst du genau?", sagte Sirius in einer hölzernen, hohlen Stimme, die Remus das letzte Mal gehört hat, als Sirius erfahren hatte, dass er wieder in sein Elternhaus zurück müsste. Er schaute immer noch auf denselben Punkt.

„Macht es mir was aus, dass mein Patenkind sehen musste wie sein eigener Vater und Patenonkel einen Mitschüler aufs übelste schikaniert haben und auch noch Spaß dabei hatten? Oder vielleicht macht es mir mehr aus, dass er ausgerechnet zu mir kommt, um eine Erklärung für das Verhalten seines Vaters zu bekommen, von dem er bis jetzt immer nur tolle Geschichten gehört hatte.

„Oder macht es mir was aus, dass ich wirklich der schreckliche, verräterische Mörder bin für den mich alle halten, und dass ich die zwölf Jahre Askaban eigentlich verdient habe, weil ich es besser hätte wissen müssen. Ich weiß es nicht! Vielleicht ist es einfach die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch am Leben bin und wieder in einem verdammten Gefängnis sitze, weil ich wirklich eine Schande und ein Feigling bin, der zu alledem noch nicht mal von nutzen ist.

„Aber Danke für deine Sorge, Lupin; ich brauchte wirklich mal jemanden, der mir zuhört, um über meine scheiß veficktes Leben zu jammern.", schloss Sirius mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, der nicht zu den Gefühlen passen wollte, die sein Gesichtsausdruck nun deutlich widerspiegelte.

Für einen langen endlosen Moment sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, bis Sirius es nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte. Er sprang auf. „FICK DICH, REMUS! ", schrie er, und klang dabei mehr wie ein aggressiver Hund als alles andere. Im nächsten Moment stürzte er auf Remus zu 

Und stoppte nur Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht, seine Arme auf beiden Seiten des Stuhles, in dem Remus saß, aufgestützt.

„Du glaubst immer noch ich bin der Junge, der Snape in die Heulende Hütte geschickt hat, oder?", in dem Moment als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wusste Sirius, dass er nun zu weit gegangen war.

Der Schmerz musste Remus klar im Gesicht gestanden haben, jedoch ob es Sirius Worte allein waren, oder auch die Erinnerung an den Vorfall in ihrer Schulzeit, die ihn verletzt hatten, wusste nicht mal Remus selbst. 

„Und du glaubst immer noch ich bin der Junge der dir das verziehen hat.", mehr sagte Remus nicht. Er war Sirius so nah, er konnte jede einzelne Falte, die sich tief in sein immer noch schönes Gesicht gegraben hatte, erkennen. Seine Augen jedoch waren nur noch dunkle Höhlen in einer kalten Winternacht. Er riss sich von dem Anblick los, schubste Sirius sachte von sich, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Jetzt war er wieder in der Küche und Sirius oben in einem der unzähligen dunklen Räume, die dieses Haus hervorbrachte. 

Das Wasser hatte begonnen überzukochen, und schwappte in heißen Wellen über den Topfrand und auf den Boden.

Remus jedoch wischte die Pfütze nicht auf, sondern rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Raum.

FIN


End file.
